ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN 1
by BloddyDemon
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE NANCY Y FREDDY SON DOS ADOLESCENTES NORMALES...EN APARIENCIA ALTO GORE Y RAPE


Suena el timbre de fin de las clases en el colegio de primaria de Sprinwood. Una niña rubia de pelo liso y corto; con una camisa de flores y un peto azul vaquero y zapatillas sale de la entrada, no debe de tener más de siete años y parece muy despreocupada- Eh Stacy- la dice una voz a su derecho- Ah, hola Nancy- dice la niña reconociendo esa voz, la de Nancy, su vecina- ¿ qué haces aquí?- la adolescente, de pelo rizado y ojos azules, con una camisa country de cuadros, leggins y zapatillas, se pone en cuclillas y la dice a Stacy – Como es tu cumpleaños, tu mama me ha pedido que te lleve a tu fiesta de cumpleaños- La niña confía inocentemente y se deja llevar por la chica hacia un coche Citroën gris desgastado. Sube en la parte de atrás y se deja abrochar por la chica el cinturón de seguridad. Nancy sube y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, mira al conductor y le susurra algo al oído, indescifrable para la muchacha - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta- Nada, lo que pasa es que no se si te va a gustar el sitio donde hemos organizado tu fiesta. Es en el antiguo hospital, lo hemos arreglado durante esta semana para tu cumpleaños- ¿estarán allí mis amigos?- Todavía no, primero estaremos nosotros; luego tu familia y amigos, y como es viernes la fiesta durara horas.

Tras un largo trayecto el coche se para delante del abandonado hospital. La niña contempla la entrada, tiene un aspecto deprimente: ventanas sin cristales, tapadas con tablones de madera; el césped estaba descuidado, lleno de malas hierbas y con el césped reseco; en el letrero de la entrada se podía leer con alguna dificultad " Hospital de Sprinwood 1887- 2000" – tal vez por fuera no parezca bonito,- dice el chico tranquilo y misterioso- pero por dentro esta genial, el pueblo entero lo ha arreglado para celebrar tu fiesta- Los tres salieron del coche, el chico deja pasar a las dos chicas antes de mirar a los lados y cerrar la puerta, no quería que los descubrieran…

Los tres recorren el pasillo con paredes blancas y puertas grises de metal ; suben al segundo piso por las escaleras , una vez allí recorren el pasillo izquierdo y abren una puerta .La habitación tenía una mini nevera blanca, que se iluminaba por la luz que entraba en las ventanas, también había una camilla de hospital y dos carritos de enfermera tapados con sabanas- Vengo enseguida- dice Nancy a su novio, Fred, a quien deposita un beso en la mejilla, tapada por su brillante pelo negro y se marcha de allí. Freddy coge a la niña y la tumba en la camilla y empezó a acariciarla el rostro- Oye- le dice a Stacy- ¿quieres que hagamos un juego?- ella asiente, y Frederick saca unas esposas de policía de su mochila y se las pone a Stacy tras ponerse unos guantes de látex: con 2 esposa los pies de la niña a la cama, y con otra las manos –Freddy me estas asustando – ssssss…. Tranquila- Freddy se acerca al rostro de la infante, la acaricia el pelo, roza su nariz contra la mejilla de la pequeña, la lame en la oreja, por lo que la niña suelta un gemido de terror y repulsión.

Nancy entra en la habitación encontrándose con la escena, llevando un carro lleno de objetos de hospital y se sorprende al ver las acciones de Fred-Nancy… - suplica la niña entre sollozos- te lo puedo explicar- dice Freddy Nancy, lo coge del cuello deshilachado de su jersey y lo estampa contra la pared- ¡ tú eres imbécil!- Me dijiste que podía hacerlo- y puedes… pero toma precauciones- dice pasándole un condón a su mano- estaré aquí en veinte minutos, que te diviertas…- Nancy sale de la sala tranquilamente, con los sollozos de la niña pidiendo auxilio tras ella.

Mientras, dentro de la sala , Freddy se encontraba desnudo de cintura para abajo, con el condón puesto y con su miembro rozando la intimidad de la niña- Oh, vamos, no llores- dice en un tono inocente mientras la amordaza para que no haga ruido. Freddy le baja la ropa interior a la niña y se quita sus pantalones y calzoncillos, empieza a restregar su miembro adolescente contra la entrada de la niña. Cada vez se excita más y su miembro se va endureciendo y poniéndose erguido, estaba listo, lo introdujo entre las piernas de la niña y comenzó a violarla, la niña intenta gritar, pero es inútil la mordaza se lo impide. Para Stacy pasan los peores minutos de su vida hasta que Freddy se detiene y Nancy vuelve a entrar con un carrito de enfermería. El carrito tenía jeringuillas y bisturís entre otras armas como cuchillos, navajas y mecheros.

Nancy coge un bisturí, lo acerca a la cara de la niña y la arranca dos círculos de piel de las mejillas, las lagrimas de la niñas solo empeoran la herida haciendo que la herida la escueza mientras Nancy recoge la sangre con dos vasos. Tras acabar deja que Fred se acerque, de la mochila, este saca un arma de alta ingeniería: un guante con cuchillas. Fred se lo pone y empieza a rajar las piernas y brazos de la niña. A medida que la niña sufre en la pareja de adolescentes se dibuja una sonrisa de placer y lujuria por la tortura cometida. Nancy pone un cubo al lado de la camilla y pone el cuello de Stacy sobre él. Freddy, quien ahora lleva puesto el guante eleva sus cuchillas al cuello de Stacy mientras esta, inútilmente trata d liberarse. Con un rápido corte en la yugular de esta Freddy acaba con la vida de la niña. Tres minutos después la herida saca la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil, sacar el cadáver de allí.

Empezaron a sacar todas las armas de la mochila deportiva de dónde sacaron las armas para matar a Stacy; seguidamente, meten el cuerpo en ella junto a todas las armas posibles, a excepción de mecheros, navajas, bisturís agujas y cuchillas pequeñas, que guardan en sus bolsillos. Freddy coge las mochilas y las lleva al coche mientras Nancy recoge las sábanas y limpia la sangre, nadie debe saber que han estado allí. Las mete en una bolsa de plástico y corre hasta el vehículo donde Fred ha guardado el cadáver en el maletero y la nevera en el asiento trasero, cuando de repente una sirena de policía los advierte. Ella tira todo dentro del coche justo a tiempo, porque en ese mismo instante aparece un agente de policía- Buenos días chicos- Teniente Thompson, ¿ qué hace aquí?- preguntó Fred- Stacy Campbell ha desaparecido ¿ habeis visto algo sospechoso?- no papá- responde Nancy asertiva- bueno, avisadme si veis algo… y tú Kruger, no te diviertas demasiado con mi hija- el coche arranca dejándolos atrás…

Una hora después el coche se para en el pantano de las afueras y allí lanzan al agua el cadáver de Stacy.

A las siete de la tarde ambos llegan a casa de Freddy, en donde Nancy empezó a recordar….

Un año antes de comenzar los asesinatos ambos fueron juntados por casualidad en el psiquiátrico infantil de la ciudad, Nancy trabajaba de voluntaria en vacaciones tratando a adolescentes de su edad donde conoció a Freddy, y, tras dejarse corromper por él ella manipuló una pruebas psicológicas para dejar a Freddy en libertad. Tras eso empezaron a maquinar sus crímenes, fabricar sus armas y estudiar todos y cada uno de los niños mientras trataban de pasar desapercibido, ya que eso les ahorraría sospechas.

Los pensamientos de Fred fueron interrumpidos por su compañera, quien lo llamaba para cenar.

Freddy fue al salón encontrándose con Nancy, vestía una bata roja que la tapaba todo el cuerpo. Miró la comida y sonrió; la cena eran las tripas y órganos de Stacy bañados en su sangre, si alguien se atreviese a abrir la nevera de la casa solo encontraría órganos humanos y sangre.

Ambos acaban de comer- tengo una sorpresa de aniversario para ti en el sótano- dijo Freddy a su amante. Esta bajó parar encontrarse a un niño de 7 años atado en una camilla: Daniel, el hijo de los vecinos. Nancy cogió la sierra circular de diamante y abrió al chico en canal desde la garganta hasta la cintura; con unos anzuelos agarró las dos mitades de la piel y empezó a destriparlo: Empezó con los intestinos, hígado, páncreas, esófago y todo el sistema muere mientras le arranca los pulmones.

Tras terminar mete el cuerpo en un congelador del sótano y sube a la cocina con las tripas del niño en una bandeja y la pone junto a un cuenco, una batidora y una masa especial de repostería.

Una hora más tarde sube al dormitorio con una bandeja que le da a Fred- toma, es en agradecimiento a tu regalo- Freddy ojea la bandeja: tiene 6 cupcakes hechos de tripas, con sangre como sirope- Gracias cariño, pero se me ocurre algo más dulce que comer- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que mañana sacarás la "basura" del sótano.- está bien, lo haré…..


End file.
